Ash Vs His Panties
by SparkingSpirit
Summary: Iris brings Ash a pair of panties. What happens from there...?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is NOT connected to Dawn's Standards, each story I write is a standalone.

"I bought them for you. Do you like them?" Iris grinned down at Ash, dangling the flimsy black material from the tip of her index finger.

Ash grinned back at her, his eyes moving from their exploration of her naked body to follow the movement of the black panties. He pictured her wearing them, hugging tight against the curves of her ass. Iris snorted and tossed the panties at him, laughing as they landed directly on his face. Pikachu sighed as Emolga also tossed panties in his face.

"Of course you do. I knew you'd like them as soon as I saw them. That's why I bought them for you." Iris grinned again, grabbing her thin, cotton robe from the closet and wrapping it round herself. Ash moved the panties off his face and watched appreciatively, moving over onto his side as his morning erection came to full attention. Iris's eyes moved obviously down his body and she smirked at him, loosely tying the belt of her robe around her waist.

"Well I can see just how much you like my little gift." Her voice was soft and teasing as she walked over to the bed, staring down at him. "Now why don't you put them on so I can see how they look on you?" Ash blinked and gazed up at her in confusion. What did she just say? A peal of laughter escaped Iris's lips as she watched him, obviously enjoying his surprise.

"Well...?" She asked, impatiently, as Axew popped out of her hair. "Put them on." Ash looked over at the panties in his hand, and then back up at Iris. There was an edge to her voice that he hadn't heard before in the two months he had known her. He looked back at the panties again, cute, low cut and skimpy with black lace in the front to hint at what they would be covering. Iris giggled and Ash realized that he was staring at the panties; he quickly turned his attention back to her.

"You know you want to." Iris pouted, her voice dropped lower. Axew and Emolga were grinning from ear to ear. "I've seen the way you look at my panties. Slip into them. Feel that lace rub against your cock." Ash gulped, staring at her standing over him in her thin robe, the curves of her body so easy to see. He felt his cock get harder with every breathy word she spoke. He snapped his mouth shut with an effort of will.

"I don't want to wear girls' knickers," he said, trying to project some authority into it. It came out angry and flustered and he hurriedly threw the panties down onto the bed. Meanwhile, Emolga was chasing Pikachu, who threw 'his' panties at her.

"Oh no?" Iris ignored the scene, smirking at Ash as she leant over. Ash's eyes moved to the gap in her robe as it hung down revealing her breasts. He stared at her erect, pink nipples. Damn, he loved to suck on those.

With a swift jerk, Iris grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it right off the bed exposing Ash and his erection. "Your mouth says no, but your dick is saying yes, honey." She cooed and smirked again.

"I don't want to wear women's clothes!" Ash's voice shot up at least an octave in his distress. He couldn't quite explain why Iris's teasing was having such an effect on him, but somehow things just seemed to be spinning completely out of control. He tried again. "I'm not some fag or sissy." Iris just giggled, not even slightly fazed by his protests.

"I didn't say you were a fag sweetie. I just said that you get all excited about girls' panties, just like a kid." Iris grinned again and reached over him to pick up the black panties. "Want to prove me wrong?" Ash squinted at her suspiciously.

He might have only known her two months but he knew she was a game player. She loved games. They seemed to turn her on, but she always wanted to win. What game was she playing now?

"How?" He rasped and hastily cleared his throat. Iris grinned at his obvious discomfort and Ash felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Oh." She smiled, showing her teeth. "Just a simple little bet sweetie. All you have to do is wear these all morning." Iris's grin grew wider as she dropped the black panties on Ash's crotch, "Without making a mess in them." She reached down and gave his cock a gentle rub, "If you know what I mean". Despite himself, Ash moaned. Iris giggled softly.

With a grunt, Ash shook his head and sat up, brushing the panties aside. "Yeah right! And all morning you'll be rubbing and touching. I don't think so!" he scoffed. She already had him painfully horny, but his brain hadn't switched off yet. He was just about ready to send out his Charizard and fly out of there, along with Pikachu.

"No fun!" Iris pouted, and then grinned again. "Okay, no touching. No rubbing, no caressing. Besides... I won't need to. Wearing those panties is going to drive you wild honey." She smirked.

"Yeah. Yeah." Ash was feeling more in control now. He knew the game Iris was playing, and he wasn't going to fall for it. "So what do I get if I win?"

"What do you get?" Iris smiled and bit her bottom lip. "You get me...any way you want me." Ash felt his cock throb as she stared him straight in the eyes. Ash blinked, and she grinned. "Any way." She repeated with a teasing wink.

Visions of Iris kneeling on her hands and knees in front of him flashed through his mind. Her back arched, ass raised up invitingly. She loved to tease him about that, point it out any time it happened in a porn DVD they watched. She had been working his curiosity up to a fever pitch for weeks with her hints and questions. But this was the first time she had clearly signaled that he could have her ass.

"And if I lose?" He was barely listening to his own question. His pulse was racing. Iris raised an eyebrow.

"I buy you another pair of panties to make a sticky mess in of course." She giggled and he fought the urge to reach down and rub his cock right now.

"Fine, if it'll shut you up," he said gruffly, trying not to show any of the eagerness he felt. He grabbed the panties and swinging his legs round so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, began to pull them on.

"That's it, darling. Show me what a _man_ you are," Iris mocked softly, watching him struggle to pull the tight panties over his bulging cock. "But remember, no cumming in your cute little kid panties." Ash glared at her in frustration. His cock felt almost painfully confined by the tight material. Iris just grinned back at him, not even the slightest bit intimidated.

Ash tried to ignore her, pulling the panties all the way up and adjusting them to make them as comfortable as possible. She was always getting under his skin, always so cool and calm but with those mocking eyes. He knew it was happening again, but damn it, how was he supposed to resist? He should have just flew out, or better yet, scared her away with Glalie. Speaking of Pokemon, Emolga had finally caught Pikachu with an unexpected Attract attack. The rest was easy as Pikachu eagerly wore the panties he was given.

Iris watched him, her lips twitching with just the slightest hint of a smile, as though she knew what he was thinking. Her eyes lingered on his body, making him even more self-conscious than his feminine underwear. She waited patiently until he stopped fidgeting and then smiled innocently.

"Okay then, time for breakfast!"

Ash ground his teeth and glared across the table at Iris, who cheerfully ignored him, continuing to spoon cornflakes into her delectable mouth. Any time she did glance over at him, she burst into a fit of giggles, which just increased his irritation.

"You never said anything about this when I agreed." He growled, fidgeting uncomfortably. Iris stared over at him with a look so innocent on her face that he knew it had to be fake. It only stoked his anger more.

"Well honey, how can I see just how much you enjoy your panties if you cover them up?" Iris giggled, unable to keep a straight face even as she gave her reason. A drop of milk ran down her chin before she reached up to wipe it clean. Ash clenched his teeth and shifted in his seat, trying to ignore the images that conjured up and his body's reaction to them.

"No teasing, my ass." He muttered under his breath. Iris looked up at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Oh, no, babe, I said I wouldn't touch you while you wore your panties. No matter how cute your ass looks in black lace." She cooed, grinning at him openly as she spoke. She was winning and she knew it. His cock had been hard from the moment he'd slipped the panties on and she'd made sure it stayed that way.

And, he had to admit, the feel of the tight material pressing against his cock just made him even more aware of every throb. No, damn it, He didn't have to admit that. He growled again.

Oh yes, she knew she was winning. He was sitting at his breakfast table in a pair of women's panties while she blatantly teased him with flashes of leg and cleavage. While he just sat there and let his dick twitch. The bitch knew exactly what she was doing to him. It was only 9am; he had another three hours of torture ahead of him, and he was just letting her do it to him. Three long hours. He should end this now. Just get up, call Charizard, and leave.

Her soft giggle brought him back out of his reverie. Iris was watching him intently, a knowing look on her face. He felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment at his transparency. Iris's lips twitched in a smirk and she stretched out her legs, resting one foot on the chair right between his thighs. Almost, but not quite, touching him. Her robe slipped down to reveal smooth pale thigh. Ash gulped, staring.

"I'm not touching you!" Iris sing-songed, lounging back in her chair and watching him. She raised her eyebrows in challenge, but Ash forced himself to stare straight at her face, refusing to look down at that inviting display of flesh. She giggled. The bitch was having a ball with this.

Iris held his gaze, her lip twitching in amusement as his cheeks grew redder and redder. Without thinking he glanced down, then hurriedly back up again. She had noticed, of course, and the smirk spread slowly across her face.

"Feeling okay honey?" She cooed. "You're looking a little flushed." Angry, Ash opened his mouth to put her in her place. As if on cue, she reached over and picked up the phone. Ash frowned, mouth still open, watching her curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice sounded dry and raspy to his ears. Iris didn't answer; instead, she hit speakerphone and started punching buttons. The phone rang and she glanced over at Ash. He bit his lip and watched nervously. With the speakerphone on, he was reluctant to speak when he didn't know who he was calling.

"Yeah?" A sleepy slightly distorted voice broke the silence. Ash shivered, recognizing the voice. What new tease had Iris dreamed up?

"Misty! I need to ask you something."

Ash frowned, Iris's voice sounded anxious, but the grin hadn't left her face. She was definitely up to something. She kept her eyes locked with his the whole time, daring him to stop this. But he couldn't, his cock thrust against the panties, her foot was inches away from his crotch and he wanted to know what game she was playing.

"What's on your mind, Iris?" Misty sounded disinterested. She probably wanted to go back to sleep, it was Sunday morning after all.

"Do you think that... maybe... Ash likes... panties?" Iris's voice was spot on, hesitant and uncertain. Ash glared at her, finally seeing the trap as she sprang it. There was a loud squawk from the phone speaker.

"Girls panties?" Misty screamed and Ash felt himself blushing furiously, even though he knew Misty had no idea he could hear. "What makes you think he's a panty perv?" Misty sounded wide-awake now.

"Oh... I don't know... just..." Misty grinned at Ash, daring him to try and stop things. Ash felt the palms of his hands bead with sweat. If he spoke then Misty would know he was there and that would make things even worse. He should get up and leave, end this before it got ugly. He couldn't send out one of his Pokemon now, Misty would probably hear the Pokeball open.

"I always thought he was a bit of a sissy boy, you know that Iris." Misty continued. Ash's cheeks glowed in embarrassment. "What have you found? Tell all girl."

"Well... it's the way he looks at them." Iris started, again she sounded hesitant, uncertain. She was playing her role perfectly. How long had she been planning this?

"All men look at women's knickers." Misty snorted derisively.

"Yeah, but it's like he's looking at the panties... not the girl inside them". Iris's eyes were boring into Ash's as she spoke. "He pays so much attention to them. Not to the ass, to the panties." Ash shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he had a sinking feeling she wasn't making that up. Did he really pay that much attention to them?

"Uh-huh. So have you seen him...?"

"Well..." Iris paused and Ash felt his heart start to race. She wouldn't say anything surely. Misty was one of her closest friends, but he would have to face her on a regular basis. "No... but". Ash relaxed slightly.

"But you've seen something." Misty picked up the hint that Iris had dropped immediately and Ash fidgeted. Unable to meet Iris's amused gaze any longer he dropped his eyes down to her legs again, staring at her foot, so close to his needy cock. He could probably end this really quickly he knew, of course then she'd have one, and he shivered at the thought of that, his cock twitching.

"He has a pair of panties." The words gushed from Iris's mouth; Ash jerked his head up again, staring at her in shock. What the fuck did she think she was doing? He'd have to see Misty, talk to her, and the whole time she'd be thinking about him and women's panties.

"I knew it!" Misty shrieked. "He's a fucking sissy boy. What sort of panties does he have?" Ash squirmed in his seat and bit his lip, staring at Iris. She grinned back at him.

"Oh they're cute, black, lacey things." Iris giggled and Misty joined in.

"Oh, I'd love to see Ash in girly panties. Too funny!" Misty's voice dissolved into giggles.

Iris smirked over at Ash again, deliberately glancing down at the bulge in his black panties. She wiggled her toes at him. Ash closed his eyes, cock throbbing wildly, urging him to do something to give it release.

"I bet his tight ass would look cute in panties." Misty sniggered. "You have to get him to wear them for you. See how much he bulges. If he gets a hard on wearing women's panties you'll know just exactly what a sissy he is."

Iris grinned over at Ash, daring him to say anything as Misty spoke. Ash shuddered, how would he ever be able to look Misty in the face knowing what was going through her mind. Iris wiggled her toes again and before he could even think, Ash was moving forward, pressing his engorged cock against her foot.

"Oh I don't think he's a sissy." Iris murmured, smiling in triumph. "Just a little panty loving child." She held her foot still, forcing him to rub himself against her. Ash burned in humiliation, as he thrust his crotch against her foot desperately.

"You should get him some white satin knickers." Misty suggested. "See just how excited he gets wearing them."

"See if he gets a wet spot you mean?" Iris giggled, eyeing Ash coolly as he thrust his cock against her foot, biting his lip to stifle himself as his cockhead rubbed against the lace of the panties.

"Oh if he gets that excited I'm going to have to get him lots of panties I think." Iris sniggered. "There's going to be more than a little wet spot." Both women burst into laughter at that. Ash let out an unthinking groan, thrusting harder against Iris's foot, gasping in pleasure. Iris shot him a triumphant grin.

"What was that?" Misty asked.

Ash stared at Iris in horror, still desperately humping her foot. She wouldn't would she. His heart pounded.

"Oh, that's just a sissy boy trying to cum in his panties." Iris purred triumphantly. Misty shrieked again.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm doing some research. If I'm going to keep him around, I need to know what gets my pervy boyfriend going." Iris giggled. Ash shivered in relief, squirming and thrusting against her foot. "Its amazing what you can find on the internet." Misty had told Iris about the internet a while back, and she was hooked. "I'll have to show you next time you come over."

"Oh I want pictures girlfriend." Misty laughed. Ash groaned again. Iris stared at him for a moment.

"Got to go Misty." She said, "Nature calls." Without waiting for a response from her friend, she reached over and hung up the phone.

"Guess you really like the panties I bought for you, don't you?" Iris teased. "I'm going to have to get you another pair if you're going to get them all sticky and wet."

"Please." Ash gasped, cheeks bright red with shame. He needed it so badly. If she'd only help a little.

"Please what honey?" Iris was relentless. "Please help you cum in your sissy panties?" Ash trembled with embarrassment, caught up in his desperate need for relief, unable to resist at all.

"Yes." He whimpered. Iris laughed triumphantly pressing her foot against his cock, smirking as she rubbed him.

"That's a good little panty boy. I can't wait to see you in those white satin panties like Misty suggested. And maybe a nice red thong?"

Ash just whimpered, shooting cum into the black lace of his panties.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day's training session was little more than a blur for Ash; all he could think of during the long drive was the past weekend's events. A few times, Infernape had to snap him and Pikachu out of it.

He and Iris had fucked like Buneary after she finally finished playing games with him. Only minutes after he came in his panties, he was all over her. His cock hard again, he pressed her down on the table and took her; a hard, fast, fuck that showed her he could take what he needed when he needed it. Yet, lying alone in bed, hours after she had gone home, the feel of the panties pressed against his cock resurfaced in his mind.

He remembered thrusting his crotch against Iris's foot, and the feel of the panties, hot, slick and wet as his cum soaked the thin material. His cock grew hard, again. As distressed as Ash must have been, Pikachu must have been even worse. He had spent all day humping the ground in his panties.

Iris didn't call him the next day, Ash was too confused and too nervous to pick up the phone and call her. He spent Sunday pacing in his apartment and trying to ignore his hard, throbbing cock; trying to ignore the flimsy black panties that still lay in a crumpled ball on the floor of his bedroom. Why hadn't he just thrown them out?

That night, he gave in, no one would know; even Iris wouldn't know that he had slipped back into the tight black lace panties. No one would ever know how he laid in bed last night, stroking his hard cock until he flooded the material again; or how he had woke in the middle of the night to do it again, and again. By morning, the panties were stuck to his skin; he should have thrown them in the trash right then, but instead he put them in with the laundry.

Again, Infernape brought him back to the present, and he shook his head. Three times last night and his cock was hard again. What had the bitch done to him? How had she gotten so far into his head?

He finally managed to concentrate, to the point where Iris didn't even register as a blip on the radar. Soon afterwards, he was at the Pokemon Center. Pikachu was on the lookout for...you-know-who. Pikachu saw no one, so he told Ash the coast was clear. Ash breathed a sigh of relief. When Nurse Joy finished healing his Pokemon, Nurse Joy said the one thing he really didn't want to hear:

"Ash, someone wanted me to give this to you!" she chanted. Pikachu sighed as Ash slowly took the letter from her. He sat on the bench and opened it. It said: Ash, Enjoy your present, sweetie! Best Wishes, Iris.

Ash re-read that one line several times, trying to find some hidden meaning. Was she talking about the panties? Was there some other present he didn't know about? Was this a completely new game she was playing now? Either way, now he had to clear his mind again. He heard footsteps coming his way.

"Morning Ash," a familiar voice chirped.

"Morning Katherine (the girl with the selfish Gothita)," Ash swiveled round in his chair and nodded to the purple haired woman walking past him. His eyes lingered on her full ass, prominently displayed by the tight pants she was wearing. She didn't attract him, but the sight reminded him of Iris...and the panties...and, great, he was daydreaming again.

He read Iris's email one more time, and then shrugged; while he couldn't shake the nervous feeling her message gave him, he couldn't think of anything he could do about it either.

"Looks like someone got a present." Ash cringed as Trip's voice alerted half the Pokemon Center to the arrival of a parcel. "Aren't you the lucky man?" His obnoxious commentary continued.

Ash glanced up with a mixture of annoyance and curiosity at the sudden intrusion into his business. Trip was holding a thick padded envelope. His words sank in; a present. Ash felt his palms begin to sweat.

"Ah, thanks," Ash mumbled, reaching out to take the envelope from Trip. His mind was moving at a million miles an hour. He needed to open this somewhere private. If it was from Iris, which it probably was, there could be anything inside. Trip had other ideas.

"So, what'd ya get?" He asked, and Ash fought the urge to sick Pikachu on him. The last thing Ash needed was more people taking an interest in this envelope. As if on cue, he heard footsteps as more people took advantage of the excuse to get away from the grind. Ash winced as the crowd began to form.

"Aren't you going to open it?" He heard Katherine's perky voice, asking the question that could expose him to ridicule for months. At least a dozen people had crowded around him now. Pikachu tried to plead with them to go away, but they didn't listen. Ash's stomach fluttered as he studied the envelope. Whatever was inside, it was small and light, and he didn't recognize the company name on the label. Unable to think of a good reason to stall further, Ash reluctantly broke the seal.

After tearing the envelope open, he tipped it downwards intending the contents to fall onto his desk, but nothing came out. Frowning, he shook the envelope and a scrap of red material floated out, falling onto the desk. Then another, smaller one, this one light blue, fell beside it. Ash felt beads of sweat forming on his brow, as did Pikachu.

"Something you want to tell us?" Trip sniggered. Pikachu felt his cheeks flushing. One of the female onlookers let out a nervous giggle.

"It's ah, it's a present," Ash stuttered, aware that his face must have been blood red. Trying to ignore the continued giggling, he finished his hasty excuse, "for my girlfriend."

"A basic present in a basic relationship." Trip let out a laugh. Ash, his heart thumping in his chest, forced his body to relax. He WISHED it were that basic. Trip continued, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend. You should bring in a photo. I'd love to see her wearing those." Ash kept the grin plastered on his face. Fortunately, Trip turned to leave, obviously bored with the subject. The rest of the audience lost interest too, and Ash took a deep breath and turned back to Pikachu, the crisis averted.

He felt someone moving behind him and turned to find himself looking at Katherine's chest. She reached over him and scooped up the red panties. She dangled them from her index finger, "A thong hmm? Very sexy." She raised an eyebrow and Ash felt his face flush again. Pikachu crossed his arms in a "NO" motion to her. Katherine frowned, looked at the panties again, "They look a little big, are you sure you got the right size?"

Without waiting for his response, she tossed the thong to Ash and turned to leave.

Forcing his feelings aside, Ash stuffed both of the panties back into the envelope. Katherine was a damn tease, and the last thing he needed was for her to know she had gotten to him. Her wicked grin as she had dangled the panties from her finger was putting all sorts of images in his mind.

The ringing of his Xtransceiver jerked Ash back to reality. Grabbing the cursed device, he raised it to his ear, "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town speaking." He tried to sound as professional as possible, so that no one would pay attention to him, but failed.

"Like your present?" Iris giggled, winking at him through the screen. Ash's throat went even more dry than it already was. Glancing nervously behind him, he sank down in the chair. Pikachu must have been relieved Emolga wasn't there.

"Well?" Iris teased.

"Ah... yes," Ash mumbled his reply, glancing around uncomfortably.

"What, I don't get a thank you, Panty Boy?" Iris laughed.

"Thank you," Ash muttered, as he hunched lower down in his seat.

"Louder. And say it like you're supposed to." Iris pouted.

Ash rushed out of the Pokemon Center and yelled, "Thank you, Mistress Iris."

She smirked at him. He didn't like where this was going. "Put them on."

"What?" Ash shivered. She wasn't serious was she? Here? Outside, where everyone could see?

"I want you to put them on," Iris said, her calm voice leaving no room for argument. "Strip down and slide that sexy red thong onto your sissy ass."

Ash coughed and shifted uncomfortably. He felt his cock stirring as she teased him. Iris laughed yet again. She knew she was getting to him.

"You know you want to," she said, "Look at them."

Knowing it was stupid, Ash reached in and pulled the panties back out of the envelope, rubbing the soft, silky material between his fingers.

"Think how nice they'll feel pressed against that hard cock of yours. It is hard, isn't it Ash?" Iris purred.

"Yes," Ash whispered, the words choked reluctantly from his throat. Iris's peal of laughter was triumphant.

"Does your girlfriend know?" Georgia's voice startled him and he spun round in his seat, cheeks flushing bright red.

"Know what?" He asked. Georgia grinned and nodded towards the panties he was still holding in one hand. Ash felt his cheeks glow redder.

"Oh, your girlfriend knows all about you and your kinky desires," Iris's voice in the phone.

"Ah, they're the wrong size!" Ash gasped, "I'm checking to see if I can exchange them." Georgia nodded and turned away.

"They're the perfect size for a kid like you." Iris snickered, "Big enough to fit, but small enough to hug that throbbing cock of yours. I bet you can't wait." Ash moaned softly, his prick twitched inside his pants.

"Get into your pretty, sissy panties. Now!" The tone of command in Iris's voice was unmistakable; Ash's hand trembled as he stuffed the panties into his pocket.

"Okay," he muttered into the phone.

"Don't hang up yet," Iris didn't try to disguise the note of triumph in her voice, "I want to be there with you when you put on your new panties."

Ash hunched his shoulders as he shuffled behind a tree, reluctant to draw any attention to himself. Ash felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he looked out for anyone that could see him, but the only person coming his way was Pikachu. He let go of a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding.

"What's taking so long?" Iris whispered. "Don't you want to wear your new red panties for me?" Her laughter made him shiver. Hurriedly, Ash grabbed the belt of his pants.

"I'm there." He rasped into the phone.

Before Iris could say anything, a green-haired boy appeared on the screen of the Xtransceiver, splitting it in two.

_Thank you, Cilan!_ he thought.

Iris was less than thrilled, and made no effort to hide it. "It's boring lecture time..."

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. As it turned out, Cilan actually meant to call his brothers, Chili and Cress. Cilan disconnected himself after giving both of them his best wishes.

"That was weird. What a pain, huh?" Ash laughed nervously. Iris didn't take the bait.

"Yeah, yeah, strip." Her voice commanded, and he hastily obeyed, struggling to pull his pants down with one hand, keeping the device to his ear. His boxer shorts followed rapidly.

"Now slide those silky panties up your legs." The note of triumph in Iris's voice was becoming harder to ignore, and so were her commands. Reaching down he tugged the red thong up his legs.

"Is your cock hard, my slut?" Iris cooed. "Of course it is. You wouldn't do this if your cock didn't twitch every time you thought about wearing women's panties." She let out a peel of laughter. "Look at yourself, panty boy. You're hiding behind a tree, wearing a red silk thong over a throbbing cock. Am I wrong, Ash?"

Ash groaned, her words hit home like bullets. His cock was straining at the tight material of the panties and once again he was playing Iris's game.

"No." He whispered. Iris laughed again. Some time, Ash had to take note of each time she laughed at his expense.

"Do you need to cum sweetie? Do you want to stain your new panties?"

"Yes!" He gasped.

"Tell me what you are."

Ash trembled as Pikachu was also turned on by her words. Apparently, he had followed all of Iris's commands and put on his sky blue panties.

"Tell me." Iris's voice was like steel.

"I'm your slut." Ash groaned. Iris snickered.

"Pull your pants up, boy. You have training to do." Ash groaned in frustration. "Keep the panties on, and come by my apartment tonight so I can see them in person." The device went dead.

Ash reached down and gently squeezed his cock through the panties. He didn't have to follow Iris's instructions. He didn't have to keep the panties on. He didn't have to go to the apartment tonight. Neither did Pikachu. He squeezed his cock harder, stifling a groan. But he knew they were going to.

The rest of Ash's day was a nervous blur. The panties were tight enough that he could never quite forget that he was wearing them and he spent the day alternately excited and scared of discovery. As the hours crawled by, he found himself anticipating and dreading the end of the day and his visit to Iris.

By the end of the day, he was a nervous wreck. It seemed as though every woman he saw was somehow teasing and taunting him. Every laugh, every whisper, it was all about him.

"They were a good choice." Georgia spoke from behind him. Ash spun round, startled. How long had she been there?

"The panties," she continued. "Good choice. Red is a sexy color and I'm sure they'll look really hot... when you get the right size."

Ash felt his cheeks turn flaming red as he looked into Georgia's amused face. "Th. Thank you." He managed to stammer.

"Best of all, "Georgia continued, "With a thong, there's no panty lines, so no one can tell you're wearing panties. I have a pair just like them!" With a wink she turned on her heel and walked away. Ash stared at her receding back, a sick feeling in his stomach. Was he reading too much into her parting words, or did she somehow know?

That sick feeling returned as Ash stood outside the door to Iris's apartment. There was still time to leave, to end Iris's game. His hand hovered over the doorbell. If he left he would regain control, he didn't to have to humiliate himself in front of her. But part of him wanted to, wanted her to see him in the panties, wanted to experience her reaction.

The door swung open, and Ash and Pikachu stared dumbly at Iris's amused gaze. Ash couldn't help but stare at the outfit she was wearing (note: It's her BWII outfit).

"Were you two planning on ringing the bell? Or did you just want to stand in the hall with a boner in your pants, sweetie?" Iris smirked and Ash felt his cheeks flush bright red.

"Well... show me." Ash glanced around in horror, surely she didn't mean to strip him down out here where anyone could see. Iris giggled.

"Don't be shy sweetie." I already know you're wearing them. Reaching out, she ran her hand over Ash's crotch, gently cupping the bulge that was forming. "I just want a little peek." Ash groaned as the palm of Iris's hand pressed against his stiff cock.

"You don't mind... do you?" Iris bit her lip, gazing into his eyes. Ash swallowed, unable to speak and a sly smile formed on Iris's gorgeous face. Her hand moved up to Ash's belt buckle.

"I just want to see my sissy boy in his pretty red panties." She cooed as her fingers deftly unbuckled his pants. Ash closed his eyes, his heart hammering in his chest, his cock throbbing. He grabbed a Poke Ball in case things went too far. She was basically molesting him, after all.

"That's it, sweetie." Iris breathed in his ear, pulling down his zipper. "Show me your panties."

Ash shuddered helplessly as his pants slowly fell to the ground, exposing his red thong panties to the hall. Iris grinned triumphantly as she gazed down at him, lingering on the bulge created by his cock. When she looked up there was a challenge in her eyes.

"You like them, don't you? Show me how much you like your panties."

Her teasing sparked anger in Ash. He glared back at her, clenching his fists. Iris smirked at him.

"Or do you prefer cumming in your panties, sweetie?" She giggled. Growling, Ash moved towards her. Iris laughed. "You might look threatening if you weren't wearing such a cute little thong."

Something inside Ash snapped. Kicking his pants aside, he stepped towards her.

"Glalie! I choose you!"

Not for the first time since he met her, a hint of uncertainty showed on Iris's face at the sight of an Ice Pokemon, and she moved back into her apartment. Ash slammed the door open and stalked towards her as she continued to back away until her legs were pressed against the table edge.

Without hesitation, Ash pushed her down onto the table, the wait of his body holding her there as he pressed his cock against her, his mind clouded by a mixture of fury and lust. Iris locked eyes with him and suddenly the look of fear was gone, replaced by one of outright triumph. She didn't even seem to notice Glalie after that.

"Yes." She hissed, her hands reaching round to cup his panty clad ass. Ash reached down and pushed her legs apart, enjoying her moans. He gasped as one of her hands slipped his cock free of the panties, stroking it.

Part of his brain noticed that Iris wasn't wearing any panties, but he was too far gone to care. Pulling her hand out the way he thrust his cock into her, grunting with the effort. Iris let out a low groan, her hands squeezing his ass.

"Show me." She breathed into his ear and he slammed into her again and again. "Come on, slut!" She egged him on. He pounded his cock into her, driven by lust, her moans of pleasure just infuriating him more, forcing him to fuck her harder and faster.

He came with a strangled groan, pumping his seed into her, gasping for breath as his body spasmed. Iris lay beneath him, accepting him inside her. Her lips still near his ear.

"I can't wait to take you shopping this weekend sweetie." She giggled, licking his earlobe.


	3. Chapter 3

-Later on...-

Ash groaned as the sensual touch of a hand slowly stroked the shaft of his raging erection. A familiar female giggle accompanied the teasing motion as consciousness returned, shattering a pleasurable erotic dream. He forced his eyes open, blinking at the bright morning sunlight that streamed in through the window. Iris's body slowly came in to focus, her hand (which was curled around his cock) moving up and down the shaft.

"Morning, sweetie!" Iris grinned at him. "Just what have you been dreaming about?" Ash groaned, his sleep fogged brain trying to understand what she was doing in his apartment. The confusion must have shown on his face.

"I borrowed these, hope you don't mind." Iris waved a familiar looking set of keys in front of his face with her free hand, answering his unvoiced question. "I was gonna give you an early morning surprise, but look what I found!" She gave his cock a little squeeze.

"Have you been enjoying yourself without me, naughty boy?" She smirked, reaching over and picking up Ash's red thong panties, letting them dangle from one finger. "Eww, these are all sticky. What have you been doing to them, hmm?" She dropped the panties over his eyes, her other hand still teasing his shaft. The smell of his cum wafted into his nostrils, making his cock quiver.

"I was planning on giving you a special treat. But I don't think little-" She squeezed his shaft a bit tighter, before resuming her stroking duty. "boys who jerk off in their panties when I'm not around to watch deserve such treats, do they?" Iris cooed, her hand moving agonizingly slowly up and down his prick. Ash whimpered, his body writhing to her expert touch.

"But since you're such a slut, its obvious you're going to need several more pairs." She giggled, letting go of him. Ash moaned in disappointment as her weight lifted off the bed. She wasn't going to leave him in this state after all that teasing, was she?

"Put your panties on." Iris ordered him. "We've got shopping to do."

Ash reached up and pulled the red panties off his face as he sat up. Slipping off the bed, he moved behind Iris and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his hard cock against the curve of her ass, but she slipped free of his grasp with a deft motion and turned to face him, an irritated expression on her face.

"Later... if you're lucky." She snapped impatiently. Ash fought to control his own irritation at her preemptory attitude. It wasn't like he had asked her to come into his home and interrupt his sleep. Swallowing his anger, he pulled the panties up. His still hard cock bulged obscenely against the tiny scrap of material. Iris giggled, watching him struggle to fit himself in his underwear.

"Aww, poor baby." She cooed. "Be a good boy, and I have a treat for you later!" She licked her lips and grinned at him.

Ash hurriedly pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a t-shirt from the drawer while Iris watched him, tapping her foot impatiently. Maybe he wasn't thinking very clearly right now, but there was no way he was turning down an opportunity for a treat from Iris.

"Where are we going?" He asked after he had finished dressing, but Iris merely winked at him

Ash's palms started sweating as he donned his jacket. Iris merely watched in amusement as he finally managed to adjust it completely.

"Now come on! Pikachu's already _itching_ to go out!" Iris told him. "Those panties won't buy themselves, you know!" She then winked at him again, before adding, "It's all on me."

She practically skipped out of the apartment, with Emolga following close behind. Ash and Pikachu reluctantly walked out of the house, not looking forward to the embarrassment that would follow. He closed the door, making sure it was locked, before heading towards Iris's direction. Distracted, he bumped into a man. They both fell over each other as Ash quickly got up. Two other people near them helped up the person he bumped into.

"Sorry!" Ash yelled frantically. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and - "

"Don't worry about a thing," the woman interjected quickly, as she quickly walked away with the other two.

"That was weird," Ash said, as Pikachu pulled his pant sleeve and pointed at them. The woman was holding five Poke Balls, which he knew were his. Indignated, Ash and Pikachu chased after them. "Come back, you thieves!" Ash cried.

"Da boss is gonna be pleased with this!" the shortest of the three stated.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash cried, and Pikachu let loose a bolt of electricity at them, but it...bounced off.

"Electric proof means electric attacks go 'poof'!" the man taunted, as they hopped into a Meowth-shaped hot air balloon.

"Who are you guys!?" Ash shouted, as they yanked off their clothes.

"Prepare for trouble, and possibly a breakup." the woman began.

"Make it double, you'd better hurry up." the man continued.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash yelled at them. "Give back my Pokemon!"

"Or else what?" Meowth asked.

"Or this," Ash began. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt one more time!"

Pikachu tried another Thunderbolt attack, but it just deflected off of their electric proof suits.

"We'd expect you to have caught on by now," Jessie teased him. "Pikachu's electric attacks are a no-sell!"

"Then how about this? Pikachu, use Electro Ball on Meowth!" Ash countered.

A ball of electricity formed and spiraled around Pikachu's tail, before it flung it at Team Rocket. Jessie and James got in front of Meowth.

"Hah! Nice try, loser!" Jessie laughed.

"Um...Jess, I don't think he was talking about Meowth." James pointed upward.

All three of them looked to see the Electro Ball attack crash into the balloon, popping a hole into it and sending them crashing. Jessie dropped the Poke Balls as the three tumbled down to the ground with the balloon. Ash and Pikachu managed to catch all of them as they got in front of the trio, who had collapsed in a heap, groaning.

"Team Rocket!" Ash repeated, and the three of them turned to him in fear. "You'll pay for cutting into my free time! "Palpitoad...Charizard...Glalie...Torterra...Herac ross...I choose you!" He and Pikachu tossed the remaining five Poke Balls into the air.

"Uh-oh..." James began, but Jessie wouldn't budge. "Frillish, Seviper! Go!" She sent out two of her Pokemon. "Bubblebeam and Smog!"

"Palpitoad, Mud Shot!" Ash commanded, and his Pokemon released globs of mud from its mouth. One clamped Seviper's mouth shut, disabling the attack, while two others hit Frillish dead on.

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Jessie yelled at James.

"Right!" he answered. "Amoonguss, Yamask, Mime Jr., go!" The mushroom Pokemon, the Spirit Pokemon, and the Mime Pokemon were released. "Stun Spore, Shadow Ball, Teeter Dance!"

Just as he finished, a ball of energy had already formed in Torterra's mouth. "Hyper Beam!" Ash yelled, as the ball converted into a large, destructive beam that took out Amoonguss and Mime Jr. in one hit. It didn't directly hit Yamask, but the force of it was enough to send it flying towards its trainer.

"Now to get rid of them. Palpitoad, use Hydro Pump! Charizard, Flamethrower! Glalie, Ice Beam! Torterra and Heracross, Hyper Beam again! And Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" They all released the attacks they were told to do at their opponents, causing a big explosion, which sent them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they all wailed.

"WOBBUFFET!"

*Ding*

He recalled all of his Pokemon (sans Pikachu) and turned to him. "So what now?"

"Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu scolded, running off.

"Oh, right, Iris! Wait up, Pikachu!" Ash told him, chasing after him. "Wait, I have an idea...Charizard, I choose you!" The fully evolved Kanto fire starter emerged from its ball. Pikachu stopped and told Charizard what they needed, so Ash and Pikachu got on the Fire/Flying type's back and rode him to the store, where Iris was waiting.

"Thanks, Charizard. Return!" Ash called, sending it back to its ball. He turned around to see an even more impatient Iris glaring at him cutely.

"What took you so long?" Iris asked, dragging him to the store.

"Wait, I can explain! I was on my way, and - Team Rocket showed up!" he began. "And they stole-"

"Them again? They just never quit..." Iris's expression seemed to soften a little. She now seemed very excited, but all Ash could think was that everyone was staring at him.

They couldn't possibly know that he was wearing women's panties under his jeans, could they? And they had no way of knowing what he was doing in the mall or where he was going. They would just assume he was taking his girlfriend shopping, right? No matter how many times he told himself that, every time a woman so much as glanced in his direction, he felt his cheeks redden.

"We're just going shopping honey." Iris teased him, catching on to his reaction. "It's not like you've got a dirty little secret now, is it?" Ash smiled weakly.

"Of course not..." He and Pikachu said at the same time.

"Ash, fancy meeting you here!" A familiar voice realized all of his worst fears in a matter of seconds.

"Hey there, May." Ash forced a smile onto his face, hoping it looked genuine as he turned to see her walking towards him. "I'm just doing some shopping."

"And this must be your girlfriend." May continued, turning an assessing glance on Iris. Ash tensed slightly, wondering how this encounter would play out.

"May, meet Iris. Iris, this is May, one of my older traveling partners and friends." He offered by way of introductions. He noticed the cool, almost hostile look that Iris was aiming at May and stifled a wince.

"It's nice to meet you, May." Iris's voice was only a couple of degrees off frigid. "I don't believe that Ash has mentioned you before."

"Oh, he doesn't talk much about himself, either." May laughed, brushing the almost insult aside. "It's all about the training and battling, and his friends. I wouldn't even know about you if it weren't for the pan-"

"So, how's Max doing?" Ash interjected, trying to change the subject. To his surprise, it actually worked.

"Who's Max?" Iris wondered.

"Max is my little brother," May said. "And to answer your question, he just started his journey a while back. He started off with a Treecko, like he always wanted. The Pokemon he has are Ralts - you should remember this one -, Shuppet, and-"

Iris drew herself up, her eyes turning steely. Ash cringed, waiting for the inevitable explosion. "Ash showed you some panties?"

"Oh, yes." May continued. Ash couldn't decide if she was really oblivious or deliberately winding his girlfriend up. "I must say he has excellent taste, don't you think?"

"Ah... she means my present, dear! They were delivered to work." Ash hastily supplied, hoping to avoid what was rapidly turning into an ugly situation. Iris started at him for a moment, then burst into laughter.

"Oh," She said. "Those panties! Yes. Yes, he does have excellent taste." She wrapped her arm possessively around Ash's waist. "As a matter of fact, we're going to find some more that are to his taste today."

"Oh my, that sounds like fun!" May laughed and winked. "Well I certainly don't want to interrupt you two. I do hope you're coming to the Indigo League party next week though." She walked off with a wave of her hand, before dropping a slip on the desk.

"Sweetie?" Iris gave Ash an arch look, as he picked up the slip. "You didn't mention any party, either. You trying to hide me, honey? Worried about what _dirty _secrets I'll let slip?" Ash wondered how much worse his luck could get today.

"I-I wasn't planning on going." He started to stammer his excuse when Iris broke down in giggles.

"So, she likes your taste in panties, huh? What would she say if she knew just exactly what you like to do with those panties?" Iris laughed. "Oh, I'm looking forward to the party." Ash shuddered as he stared at the slip for a few more seconds. It said: "Dear, Ash Ketchum. Congratulations on winning the Indigo League at 1st place. A party will be hosted in honor of all of the competitors."

"Oh look!" Iris pointed towards a section that showed off some of their tamer lingerie. Suddenly Ash's palms were sweating again. Not even bothering to finish reading the invitation, he slipped it in his pocket and glanced around, trying to think of some way out of this.

"You're not fooling anyone, babe. I know you want to look at those skimpy little panties." Iris grinned, hooking her arm around his and pulling him towards the store. "Besides, you wouldn't want to disappoint Misty would you?"

"Misty?" Ash asked, confused. "What's Misty got to do with this!?"

"Misty's going to help you pick out a pair of white panties, just like we talked about. I know you were distracted, but you didn't think I would forget, did you?" Iris grinned evilly. Ash might have broken and run if Iris's arm hasn't locked onto him with a grip of steel. Pikachu sighed as Emolga dragged him to the women's restroom.

Forcing one foot in front of the other, Ash felt his cheek start to heat up as he entered the very pink and feminine store. He told himself that at this point, making a scene would only attract more attention to him. Besides there were lots of guys in here with their girlfriends. It was no big deal, no one would know a thing. Well, except for Misty...

"Iris! Ash! There you are!" Misty's voice greeted them both from across the store. Ash forced a bland smile on his face as Iris guided him towards their friend. He couldn't help but remember the phone conversation Iris had had with Misty about white panties, and what she had said about Ash.

Ash had only met Misty a couple of times before since she left him to go back to the gym. She was an orange-haired woman with blue eyes. Today she was wearing a white one piece bathing suit, a light jacket, and white flip flops (from Heartgold and Soulsilver). Ash mentally reminded himself to keep his eyes on her face.

"I've been looking forward to this ever since Iris told me about your... thing." Misty chattered excitedly, looking down at his pant area. Ash felt his cheeks flame again. He remembered very clearly what he had been doing while Iris had told her friend about the panties.

"Oh Ashy is looking forward to this too, aren't you Ashy?" Iris cooed. "He was so very excited this morning." She immediately tugged at his hard-on through his pants. Ash's cheeks were scarlet with embarrassment now as the two women giggled at his expense.

"So... Ashy boy." Misty picked up on Iris's cutesy pet name (it was really Gary's, but Iris used it much more often now, and for other reasons, too). "I was thinking white satin, or maybe lace panties. But what style do you prefer?" Ash looked blank, he had no idea what the different types were called.

"Ashy is very new to all of this." Iris smiled at his confused expression. "Perhaps if we could show him some examples?" Misty grinned at the idea.

"Well you have the basic low-cut briefs." Misty gestured towards one section of the store. "Feminine and sexy, but classy, it doesn't show too much." Ash looked in the direction she was pointing, his mouth suddenly very dry as he stared and the huge variety of panties on display.

"Or if you're feeling a little more daring, we could try thongs. No panty lines and it really shows off your ass." Misty winked at him. He almost jumped as Iris's hand slipped round to cup and squeeze his ass.

"He looks great in thongs." Iris murmured. Ash glanced around nervously hoping that no one was listening to this very public private conversation.

"Well the other option, if you want to show your slutty side, is g-strings." Misty smirked. "Of course there might be some coverage problems in your case."

"Well sweetie, what sort of panties would you like to get?" Iris asked sweetly. Ash opened his mouth and closed it again. Any answer he gave would make him an active and willing participant in her game. It would confirm what Misty already thought she knew.

"It's a little too late to be playing coy, Ashy." Iris grinned. "And don't forget that I promised you a treat later if you were a good boy. Only a kid would even think of missing out on _that_."

Ash looked glanced nervously around the store, his eyes taking in all the colorful scraps of material on display. His mind swirled with fragmented images.

"A...g-string." He whispered. Something about Misty's description of them as slutty spoke to his fantasies. Iris smiled triumphantly.

"Oooh G-Strings it is!" Misty practically shrieked. Ash glanced hurriedly around, but no one seemed to be paying any attention to him so far.

The two women dragged him over to a different section of the store where he fond himself surrounded by even tinier slips of material than before. His face burned with embarrassment as Iris and Misty started to flip through all the sexy panties trying to find the perfect pair for him.

"Got them!" Misty shrieked again, holding up a scrap of white material for everyone to see. Iris turned from her own explorations to study them.

"I'm not sure." She said uncertainly.

"Oh yes, these are definitely the ones." Misty's voice rose in volume as she grew more excited about her find. Ash darted nervous looks in all directions. To his horror he spotted one of the sales girls moving in their direction. He took a small step away from the two women, hoping to distance himself from the situation.

Misty was oblivious to the rest of the world, however. Before he could move further away, she stepped behind him and held the panties around his waist. Ash looked down at the tiny lace g-string. The tiny triangle of material that made up the crotch would barely cover anything. He shivered.

"See, they're perfect for him." Misty continued her argument. "The white lace says innocent, but the skimpy g-string says gagging for it!" Ash felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he watched the sales girl draw closer.

"Well the pink ribbon is a nice touch certainly. " Iris nodded grudging agreement. "But I'm still not sure."

"Can I help you ladies?" The sales girl asked, as she closed in on them. Her voice had that professionally friendly tone that store worked often employed. "Were you looking for something in... particular?" Her practiced opening faltered as she finally got close enough to see Misty still holding the white g-string in front of Ash's crotch. Ash shuddered, wishing the ground would just swallow him whole. He wondered if Pikachu was faring any better.

"Just what we need, a third opinion!" Iris smiled her sweetest smile as she moved to include the sales girl in their circle. "We're having a difference of opinion. What do you think of these panties?"

"Well... they... um... they are one of our more popular styles." The sales girl stuttered in flustered confusion. "Sexy, but stylish, in umm... innocent white with the.. ah... pink ribbon to emphasize your... femininity." She stopped looking nervously at the group as she realized exactly what she had said.

"Well what do you think, darling?" Iris asked, grinning evilly. "Should we emphasize your femininity?" Misty laughed. The sales girl raised her hand to her mouth in shock.

Ash nodded his head, burning with humiliation and desperate to get this over with as quickly as possible. He was painfully aware of the way his hard cock was pressing against the thong he wore under his jeans. He realized that if Misty moved the g-string his excitement would be visible to anyone who looked.

"It...I-" Ash stuttered.

"That's settled then!" Iris clapped her hands together girlishly. "We'll need a pair of these in your largest size." The sales girl nodded her head, glancing speculatively at Ash who hung his head in embarrassment.

"Oh goody, now we just need a couple more pairs and you'll be all set Ashy." Misty squealed enthusiastically.

Iris and Misty linked their arms around his and dragged him around the rest of the story. They stopped regularly to hold various styles of panties against him. In each case Iris took great pleasure in asking the sales girl for her opinion who accompanied them the whole time. After her initial shock, she seemed to have recovered her composure and was clearly now enjoying the situation. A couple of times, when she caught Ash stealing a glance at her, she hastily covered a smirk with her hand.

Ash had to admit that the whole experience was exquisite torture. His cock was throbbing in his pants and Iris managed to "accidentally" brush against his crotch on several occasions. The combination of the sexy panties, Iris's teasing and the knowledge that all three women knew that the panties they were looking at were for him, was almost unbearable. He almost wished Team Rocket would come in. Wait...that's it!

He looked out the window, and Iris turned to him. "What's wrong?" Iris asked him.

"I think I see Team Rocket..." Ash said 'nervously'.

"You're not afraid of those clowns, are you?" Iris told him. "You took them on not even an hour ago." She tightened her grip on his arm tighter.

"Team Rocket? Who?" asked the sales girl.

"Long story." Misty dismissed her answer, getting them back on track.

The final humiliation was when the sales girl offered to set up an account for him. The offer was accompanied by a blatant wink which both Iris and Misty found hysterical.

"Well honey, are you ready for your treat now?" Iris grinned, handing him the bag to carry as they left the store. Ash nodded eagerly, hoping that he would finally get some relief after the endless teasing.

"Guess we'd better get back home then huh?" Iris winked at him before turning to her friend. "Misty, we'll meet you back at Ash's apartment. Just follow us if you don't know the way. It's not far. Pikachu! Emolga! Let's go!"

An ecstatic Emolga and a dismayed Pikachu came out of the bathroom and back to their trainers.

Ash looked at Misty in surprise, then turned to give Iris a glare. What was the woman up to now? Despite all the teasing and games, they had never involved anyone directly in their sex life before. Iris met his angry look with a calm stare.

"Misty already knows what a sissy my boyfriend is. After all I told her, she's just spent the morning helping you pick out your girly panties." Iris smiled. " The least you can do is reward her. She just wants to see it for herself. She can keep a secret... unless you annoy her. But you wouldn't be silly enough to upset a friend of mine, now would you sweetie?" Ash shivered at the threat barely concealed by those words. He hastily shook his head, reflecting on how little control he now had over his own life.

"Good boy! Now lets get you back home so we can attend to this." Iris casually patted his crotch, her hand briefly cupping his swollen prick. Ash stifled a moan.

As they headed back home, Iris sent out a giant mole Pokemon with red markings all over it. "Excadrill, Drill Run!" Her Excadrill tightened its limbs and leaped to the air, spinning around like a drill. It tore a hole in a familiar hot-air balloon, sending them rocketing off.

"Ahh! Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled, as Iris recalled her Excadrill.

"I'd like to blast them off next time," Misty said in amusement.

Misty was right behind Ash and Iris as they reached his apartment. Ash stood in the middle of his living room and turned to look at the two women as Iris closed the door with a decisive thud. He wasn't sure exactly what she had in mind, but right now his excitement was over-riding any nerves he had. Once more, Emolga dragged Pikachu elsewhere, leaving only the three of them.

"Well?" Iris demanded, looking expectantly at him. "What are you waiting for. Strip off and lets see how your new panties look on you!"

Ash looked down at the small plastic bag which had dropped on the coffee table. He felt his cheeks reddening again. Did Iris really intend to parade him in front of her friend wearing only those skimpy panties?

"Mmmm. I can't wait to see you in your white g-string, Ash." Misty teased. "It'll show off that tight ass of yours to perfection."

"Oh yes, let's start with the g-string Ash!" Iris joined in, smirking at him. "Hurry up, you don't want to keep us waiting." Again Ash noted the hint of a threat to her words.

Ash snatched up the bag and strode towards his bedroom. He might have to parade himself in front of the smirking pair, but he would at least allow himself the dignity of getting changed in private.

Once there, he had lied on the bed, not even bothering to do anything he said.

"Ash, hurry," Misty taunted.

"I heard you the first time!" he retorted, as he hurriedly stripped off his t-shirt and jeans, before peeling himself out of his thong. His hard cock sprang free from its containment making him reluctant to encase it all over again. But he couldn't ignore the threat behind Iris's words. He fished the white g-string out of the bag and stared at the tiny piece of cloth. It wasn't going to leave very much to Misty's imagination.

"What's taking so long?" Iris called out.

Shrugging, Ash stepped into the g-string and pulled it up his legs. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Misty was right, on a woman this g-string would look both innocent and slutty. On him though, it looked obscene. Gritting his teeth in resignation, he reluctantly stepped out into the living room.

Misty and Iris greeted his return with a series of whoops and catcalls. Ash felt himself blushing crimson with embarrassment. He felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable standing in front of these two fully dressed women. He couldn't deny his excitement though. In the skimpy g-string everyone knew exactly how excited he was.

To his horror, Misty raised a digital camera to her face and started snapping pictures. Ash stared at Iris in alarm, silently appealing for her to intervene.

"Well, I did promise her some pictures on the phone the other day." Iris laughed. "You remember that don't you?" Ash moaned softly, he remembered that phone call only too well. His cock twitched and swelled even further. He fought the urge to touch himself.

Misty shrieked. "Look at him. He looks like he's about to explode!"

"My, Ashy does seem to enjoy showing off his panties, doesn't he?" Iris grinned evilly. "Turn around Ash. Let Misty see your cute ass."

Ash reluctantly obeyed Iris's instructions, turning around, glad in some ways not to have to look the women in the face any more. He could almost feel their eyes on his exposed ass cheeks.

"Oh, that's a nice touch." Iris murmured. "The back is so small it doesn't cover anything at all. Bend over Ash."

Ash bent forward, moving his legs apart to steady himself. He felt so cheap posing like this, as though he was nothing but a piece of meat.

"He has a tight ass." Misty commented. "And it's practically begging for attention in those panties." Ash trembled, his cock throbbing as he posed for the two women. "He looks like such a fag boy. Does he let you watch him with guys."

"Oh my, Ashy's not into guys." Iris corrected her friend casually. She didn't seem surprised or upset by Misty's question. "He's just a horny slut. Turn around, panty boy. Let's show Misty how much you like your new panties."

Ash stood up and turned back around. Iris was sitting on the sofa now, her creamy legs crossed. Misty remained standing her camera at the ready to snap more pictures. The expression on her face said she didn't believe Iris for a second, Ash shivered with humiliation. Misty was sure he was gay, despite having known him for a long time. He hoped she wouldn't tell anyone else that.

"God, look how far he's sticking out." Misty giggled, keeping her camera busy. "The poor boy looks like he's gonna shoot any second."

"Oh he is." Iris murmured. "Don't stop taking pictures. You're going to love this!" Iris giggled wickedly, kicking the shoe off her right foot and wiggling her toes in Ash's direction. "You know what to do honey. Kneel down."

Ash dropped to his knees in front of Iris. His mind flashed back to the series of events that had started this. Iris was obviously trying to re-create the original phone call, only with Misty here in person this time. He groaned in pleasure as he felt her bare foot press against his panty covered cock.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Iris mocked, moving her foot ever so slowly along his shaft. Ash gasped, trembling with shame as he exposed the extent of his weakness to Misty. "Show Misty how much you like it."

Iris didn't have to say any more than that, Ash knew exactly what she wanted. The small rational part of his mind screamed at him to stop this, that he was giving both women more control over him. He had to stop this now. Instead he thrust his hips forward, pressing his engorged cock against Iris's foot.

"Oh... my... god!" Misty gasped, her voice sounding distinctly breathless now. Ash glanced over at her, his face crimson only to find himself looking directly into the camera lens.

"That's it. Fuck my foot in your slutty g-string." Iris smirked down at him, holding her foot still, forcing him to thrust and rub himself against her. "Show Misty what a bitch you are."

"This is so hot." Misty giggled, snapping picture after picture. Ash glanced at her again, burning with shame and humiliation as he desperately thrust his panty clad cock against Iris's foot.

"So I guess Gary wouldn't do something like this for you huh?" Iris asked mischievously.

"Gary? Oh, no!" Misty laughed dismissively. "Any time he gets hard, he's going to push me down and take me like a man. Of course, he's not a sissy like your Ashy here."

Ash groaned, burning with humiliation. Iris seemed to enjoy the added embarrassment that her friend was causing him. He panted, thrusting desperately. His cock was throbbing painfully and he could feel himself getting close.

"Get ready." Iris grinned evilly. "He's not going to last much longer."

She was right. Ash whimpered as she started to move her foot again, curling it around his swollen shaft. He thrust violently forward, letting out a strangled moan as the first spurt of cum shot into his white panties.

Iris hastily pulled her foot away, allowing Misty and her camera an unobstructed view as he soaked his white g-string with cum.

"Oh I can't wait to see how these turn out." Misty sniggered, as Ash lied on the floor, panting. Iris and Misty left him there to upload the pictures on the computer. He felt like he was forgetting something, but he was too far gone to think of what it could be. As he clenched his hands on the carpet and grinded on the floor, he began masturbating.

"M-Mistress..." He moaned, as he shot one more spurt of cum. By now, his panties were soaked. He didn't notice Misty recording him, or Iris coming up behind him. She cupped her hands on each of his ass cheeks, causing him to hump the ground harder and faster. He seemed too distracted to even notice her there, so she decided to turn him around and give him a fierce kiss. Her tongue danced all around his mouth, and Ash gripped her ass, much like how she grabbed his. She slowly pulled down his pants, ready to give him his special treat, when-

"Oh, no! The Indigo League celebration party is in twenty minutes! We have to get ready!" she yelled, leaving him hanging. So that's what he had forgotten! She and Misty had rushed to get ready. The bitch had probably done this on purpose. Ash fumed as he went to his room to change. He was grateful to Iris for reminding him about the party, but not so grateful for giving him blue balls. Pikachu was looking at the mirror, wearing a tuxedo.

"Don't look at me, Pikachu," he muttered, as he rushed to the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later, he came out, wearing a suit that looked similar to his original outfit. He and Pikachu went down, Pikachu hiding behind Ash. Apparently, Emolga had left him at the edge of climax. They saw Emolga and Axew, who wore nothing, and Misty, who was wearing the same outfit as before. But by far the most standout one was Iris, who wore her pink swimsuit (the one she wore in _Best Wishes!_ 2, during Dawn's cameo).

Ash and Pikachu stared at her. Was she really going to wear _that_ to a party?

"They seem to like your outfit!" Misty gushed at Iris. "It's bound to turn some heads!"

Ash shuddered at that last statement as they all headed out of the house. Iris locked her arm around Ash's, occasionally tapping his butt. A few minutes later, they were in front of a building.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"That's the place, buddy. Let's go!" Ash was actually looking forward to this. In a formal setting, he couldn't possibly be humiliated...


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for the delay! Some family issues came up, which prevented me from working on this for a while -_- But I'm back with chapter 4!

Bold AND italics in one are song lyrics.

* * *

As they were heading inside, they saw a Nurse Joy guarding the building, with her Blissey beside her.

"Identification, please." she requested.

Ash, Misty and Iris showed their IDs, and Nurse Joy nodded. She led them to a Pokemon Center that was within the building, where they healed their Pokemon. Ash even made a few rotations. So Nurse Joy showed them their assigned table. The other people assigned there were Brock and Cilan (who were helping with the cooking), Dawn, Barry (Dawn's current boyfriend), Paul, Kenny, Tracey, May, Drew, Max, his girlfriend Vivi (from the episode: Candid Camerupt), Trip, and Georgia (his girlfriend). All of them (minus Brock and Cilan, of course) were at their table. There was an empty seat, but no one paid it any attention. Ash was surprised Trip would go for Georgia. Recently, she had been dubbed "The Cock Buster" as a play on her "Dragon Buster" title.

Most of them had to introduce themselves to each other. Iris even went through the trouble of re-introducing Ash to everyone, even though they all knew him. For the first couple of minutes after the introductions, nothing happened.

"I see _someone's_ not shy about showing off their girlfriend." A voice rang behind Ash. Even without looking, he could tell it was Gary. Misty immediately got up and hugged him.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be fucking her brains out. Smell ya later, losers!" Gary cackled, before strolling off with his girlfriend.

"What a kid..." Ash and Iris said at the same time. Some of the table members stifled laughter.

Iris scooted her chair closer to him, before snuggling against him. Ash slowly wrapped an arm around her, relaxing a bit. Trip took a few pictures, which he showed to the others. The couple could have cared less at the moment, especially as Iris nuzzled against Ash's cheek. Ash's hand rested on her thigh. Iris giggled quietly and held him tighter. He slowly looked towards her and-

"Will the Champion of the Indigo League, Ash Ketchum, please come up to the stage!" another Nurse Joy announced.

A fuming Ash quickly got up and headed towards the stage. Luckily, he already memorized his speech. All he had to do was sum up his journey.

"Good luck, Ashy!" Iris cried, as music blared in the background.

**_I wanna be..._**

Ash spent the next ten minutes talking about his Pokemon, before he got to his rivals and friends. The last one he mentioned was Iris, who he proudly called his girlfriend. That concluded his speech, which got everyone to cheer. \

**_Pokemon!_**

When he tried to walk back to his seat, he found Pikachu sitting on it.

Ash frowned. "Come on, Pikachu! Where am I supposed to sit?" Pikachu pointed to Iris. "You can't be serious..." He reluctantly sat on the girl's lap as she adjusted him a bit. Not much else happened outside of the usual lovemaking, until a few minutes later, when two women and a baby came to the table.

"Would any of you like a pair of free panties?" the taller one asked, placing a box of panties on the table in the middle of everyone. Georgia grabbed a pair of black lace.

"Cool!" the shorter one exclaimed.

"Those are just your style!" the other complimented Georgia, ignoring her companion.

"What about Trip, do you think they'd look good on him?" Georgia asked them casually, causing him to pale. He sank in his seat as the two women took the black panty from her and replaced it with a white g-string.

"This is better for him. Just in case he gets a wet spot, I'll throw in a couple more." The saleswoman placed at least five more of them in front of the couple.

"Cool!" the shorter blonde repeated.

"See, Ashling? I told you there's no shame in being a panty boy." Iris giggled as Trip covered his face in his hands. All eyes were on Trip and Ash, the latter feeling just as ashamed as his Unova rival. This new nickname she had given him was possibly MORE embarrassing than any other.

"So he's into em, too? Cool!" The brunette placed a panty in front of the table for Ash and Iris.

"We're gonna need a lot more than that," Iris informed them, as her Emolga perched itself on her head. "Emonga!" The humiliation seemed to go on for hours, until mercifully, the box was empty. May stared at the panties jealously.

"Drew never wants to do this stuff with me." She pouted. The green-haired boy sighed as May took a closer look at them. "Some of them look a bit small."

"They're the perfect size for someone like Ash," Gary's voice cut in from behind. "You just can't ignore my girth." He was back with Misty, who added, "He is pretty small down there. But Gary, on the other hand..."

"What are you talking about? I'm ten times the man Gary is!" Ash turned to her angrily, cutting her off.

Misty crossed her arms. "Prove it then!"

Ash stood up from his seat. "Fine! Pikachu, get - " He felt two pairs of hands grab him from behind and yank his pants down. He squatted down to try and pull them back up, but they were...shredded? He whipped around to see the two saleswomen and the baby with grins on their faces. "What was that for? I can't go around like this!"

"That's for all the humiliation you've caused us over the years. Revenge is COOL!" The brunette was punched in the back of the head by her partner, who waved at him. The two of them, still holding the baby, ran away from all of the commotion, leaving Ash at the center of the jeers, taunts, and laughter. Even Pikachu was laughing at him...before Emolga plopped a pair on him. The Kanto starters of Ash's laughed at the electric type as Emolga dragged him away. Ash then felt a hand on him again, this time through his shirt and on his nipple. He let out a suppressed moan as another hand started to stroke his shaft through his panties. Most of the others were engaged in their own sexual acts, but Ash didn't really care. No one really cared about the party at that point. He felt his girl inch closer to him while getting him off.

**_This dream will last forever...this dream will never die..._**

He felt himself ready to cum again, especially as Iris pinned him down on his knees and licked his earlobe. She then faced him towards herself and rubbed her finger on his crotch, almost but not quite touching his cock. "Aw, you're about to cum already?" She pouted as she placed a finger on the tip of his dick. "I've barely even begun." The now smiling girl rubbed her knee on it as Misty lightly pinched and twisted his nipples.

"M-M..." Ash stuttered, unable to think straight at the mercy of these two hot women. The orange-haired girl lightly tapped his butt, and as she got her hands off his chest, Iris rubbed her wet tongue across it. Not missing a beat, she resumed her stroking duties on him. He squirmed in pleasure, on the edge of climax.

_**Release from my hand, the power that's**** inside...**_

Ash's panties were soaked from all of the pleasure being dealt by the two of them. Iris giggled again. "Good boy." She petted his hatless head.

Misty squeezed his butt cheeks. "Couldn't last, huh? It's okay, sweetie, we have other pairs for you to make a sticky mess in. Hope you spared some for me." She reached inside of his panties, which incited an unexpected moan from him, gathered a little of the white substance from his finger, and licked it as if she were sucking a dick.

Ash moaned for the umpteenth time. Their words and actions were only getting him harder.

"Hey, not so fast, we still need to change you." Iris chided, as Misty yanked off his panties and threw them aside. Iris then put a new g-string on Ash, who struggled (he still had _some_ dignity, dammit!). He saw Paul in the background, just sitting there and watching it all. The purple-haired boy was probably thinking of how pathetic it was for his Sinnoh rival to be reduced to this. Ash shivered at the thought, but Iris's lips wrapped around his bare penis (the panties were just below his sack) dismissed any idle thoughts. He couldn't do much else except watch as Misty's finger glided around his balls. They tightened up for a moment, before Ash spread his seed inside of his girlfriend's mouth. Misty grabbed him and adjusted him back and forth so that his cock was going in and out of Iris's open mouth.

"Told you he wouldn't last much longer." Misty smirked. "Gary can last a lot longer than he can. In bed, I just can't ignore his girth!"

**_I -_**

Before anything else could be done, a record scratching noise, followed by a public speaker, blared in everyone's ears, saying the party was over and that they should all leave. Ash was relieved and disappointed at the same time. Misty and Iris frowned, but got ready to leave like everyone else. Ash's heavy eyelids drooped, and he eventually passed out.

SPLASH!

Ash jolted up immediately, feeling a geyser of water pour on him. His Squirtle was on top of him, pointing to the double door.

"Squirtle, Squirtle!"

"Oh, right! Let's go, guys!"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"How pathetic, you couldn't even last ten seconds before you came all over them," Paul scoffed from the side. "But I guess it's not nearly as pathetic as getting off on...that." He pointed at Ash's cock, which was shrunk to a mere inch from all of the draining of it. Flustered, Ash immediately pulled his panties up.

Paul smirked at him. "Yeah, that's much better." He then walked away.

Ash didn't even bother with him; at least he had a girlfriend that loved him, but did he see Paul with anyone? No... He recalled Squirtle and sent Charizard to cover his leg area as they exited the building. Then, before anyone could question what he was doing, he flew back to his house on Charizard. Misty and Iris were in front of the door.

"Hey, Ash! Your mom just arrived back, but luckily, we cleaned up and got rid of all the evidence." Misty grinned as she threw him a pair of pants, which he immediately put on. "Go in there and greet her, and then meet us in the Viridian City Pokemon Center. You owe us." Misty and Iris giggled as Ash got off his Charizard and recalled it, before getting into the house.

And so they talked for a few minutes, Delia made sure he changed his underwear (which made Ash increasingly nervous, but luckily, she didn't find out about the panties), and Ash went away (which made Delia sad, but she soon got over it) to Viridian City, ready for more battles, adventures, and most of all...kinky action.

* * *

And the story ends here. Sorry about that. For those who didn't notice, the songs used (in this order) were:

#1: Pokemon Theme (1st Opening)

#2: This Dream (Advanced Challenge - 7th Opening)

#3: Kanto Pokerap

2 hints on my next story: Advance, Double Trouble.


End file.
